


Doll

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dont touch Shawn's Johnny, Gay, M/M, Raw - Freeform, Shawn handles Reeks, Slash, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Shawn checks up on his doll.





	

Title: Doll

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: John Morrison/Shawn Michaels

Characters: Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Tyler Reks, Jerry Lawyer, Michael Cole.

Summary: Shawn checks up on his doll.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"There goes Tyler Reks sent a cheap shot at Morrison. It seems Morrison might have smacked his head directly into the ground on impact." Michael Cole reported as Morrison hit the ground.

"Is that Shawn Michaels?" Jerry Lawyer asked.

"What is he doing out here?" Michael added as he watched Shawn Michaels.

The whole ring stopped as Shawn 'HBK' Michaels music started playing as the heartbreak walked down to the ring. His eyes immediately finding his husband John Morrison curled up on the side of the ring. Both team Raw and team SmackDown glanced towards Tyler Reks who seemed confused at the Heartbreak Kid's interruption

Shawn walked to the ring before pulling himself up and entering the ring. He glanced at the Raw with and raised eyebrow smiling when all the remain men pointed directly at Tyler Reks.

"Reks!'

Tyler Reks turned around just in time to get a Sweet Chin Music beautifully. Shawn Michaels smiled as the rookie laid out on the mat before nodding at the men. He slid out the ring moving towards his husband side ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Are you alright, doll?"

John Morrison rolled his eyes before nodding holding his hand out. Shawn held the other man's hand to pull him up and help him back on the side of the ring.

"You know I do get paid for wrestling and getting hurt, right?"

Shawn ignored the question completely as he pressed a kiss John's hand. Shawn turned away stopping to stand directly in front of the ring. Tyler Reks still trying to ignore the dizziness from the kick. Tyler groaned before falling back just in time to catch the signature smile from Shawn Michaels lips and his words.

"Do touch something that more precious than tor life Reks." with that Tyler Reks laid stretched before being eliminated by Sheamus.


End file.
